


The Promise of Home

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [30]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha asks Violet to move in with her.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 5





	The Promise of Home

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Violet stretched lazily under the sheets of Prisha’s bed. It was her day off, so for once she didn’t need to be running out of the apartment like a madwoman, a half-toasted piece of bread shoved in her mouth and yesterday’s socks on her feet. She could sleep in as long as she wanted and since it was Prisha’s day off too they could literally spend the entire day curled up in bed together. Violet let out a happy hum as she rolled over in bed, finding Prisha’s waist and wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer. Prisha murmured sleepily at the motion, one of her legs slipping forward and intertwining with Violet’s. 

It was so warm in here, blissfully warm. Violet nuzzled her face against her girlfriend’s neck, basking in the heat of her skin. Looking back a couple years ago when she was dead broke, always hungry and renting a cheap-ass apartment where the heat never worked, Violet hadn’t thought she could ever be this happy. Her life had always been about getting by - surviving whatever shit the world was currently throwing her way and moving on. Yet here she was warm and full and happy. Really, truly happy with a girl who made Violet feel like warm syrup was drizzling through her veins every time they locked eyes. She never would have believed life could be this good.

Prisha stirred, letting out a sleepy yawn as she started to awaken. Violet felt a soft kiss being placed on the crown of her head. “Good morning, Morning Glory,”

“Morning,” Violet murmured, the words lost in the crook of Prisha’s neck.

“Sleep well?”

“Mhhmm…”

“I’m glad,” Prisha ran a lazy finger down Violet’s spine, causing her to pleasantly shiver. “I like waking up to find you here,”

“Mmmm, same,”

“Perhaps we should make it official then,”

Violet pulled back a bit so she could see Prisha’s face clearly. “What?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and forgive me if this is too soon…” 

Violet felt her heart pounding frantically in her chest as the silence drew on.

“Violet Miller, would you do me the honor of moving in with me?”

Her heart just about stopped at those words. “You- You’re serious?”

“Utterly,” Prisha lifted her hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Violet’s ear. “I can’t think of anything that would make me happier than having you here with me every day. In our apartment,”

Prisha wanted to share a home with her. She wanted to be together not just at work, not only on dates, but all the time. Every second of every day. She wanted her. “Yeah,” Violet whispered, barely able to form a coherent sentence. “I want that too,”

Prisha let out a little squeal of excitement. Leaning forward to capture Violet’s lips with her own, she gently flipped her girlfriend over, hovering over her as the kiss deepened. Violet felt light-headed by the time they pulled apart. “Oooh, I’m so excited!” Prisha exclaimed. “We should start packing up today! I bet all of your stuff could fit in my car. Then there’s just the matter of talking with your landlord, and-”

“Prisha,”

Prisha looked down at Violet who was rubbing tiny circles against her arms. “Can we… enjoy the morning first? Here? In bed?”

A mischievous smile appeared on Prisha’s lips. “I can’t think of a better way to celebrate,”

\---

Prisha had been right about it only taking one trip. Violet wasn’t sure to feel embarrassed or proud of herself at the fact that all of her worldly belongings took up a space equivalent to a parking spot. It would take a little longer than one visit to get things sorted out and finalized on her lease, but for now they were going to focus on the process of settling in and finding the perfect places in their apartment for each and every one of Violet’s simple treasures.

As soon as they got back to their newly shared apartment, Prisha set about finding some double-sided tape to put up the glow-in-the-dark stars above the bed. It made Violet feel just a tiny bit misty-eyed seeing her girlfriend stretching out to her full height to press the stars in place and make this apartment feel like home for both of them. Violet’s favorite blanket was draped across the top of the couch. Her few framed pictures of her and Louis, her and Prisha and the restaurant crew found proper ledges and dresser tops on which to be displayed. A corner was set aside for the rats’ cage once it was Violet’s turn to take them back from Louis. The scrapbook of commissioned art from Sophie joined Prisha’s own scrapbook, and of course all the leftover chicken nuggets Violet had been hoarding now had a home in Prisha’s fridge.

The girls looked around the apartment, proudly surveying the work they had accomplished, then turned back to each other.

Violet quirked a brow at her girlfriend. “Sooo… what now?”

“Movie night?”

“I’ll heat up the nuggets!” Violet scampered over to the kitchenette.

“Get some popcorn going too! There’s a few bags in-”

“Top cupboard on the left,” Violet finished for her, grabbing the stepping stool to reach the top shelf. She’d been over at Prisha’s so many times she knew where pretty much everything was by heart. Except now it wasn’t just Prisha’s place. It was her place too. Violet felt a sort of giddiness at the thought.

“You want to finally go for it and watch all 3 hours and 45 minutes of _Lagaan?_ ” Prisha called from the living room.

“Fuck yeah, I do!”

Within a few minutes both the popcorn and nuggets were hot and ready for consumption. Violet bounded back into the living room, two bowls in her hands, and plopped down beside Prisha on the couch. Prisha took both bowls, placing them on the coffee table before dramatically whisking Violet’s blanket into the air and letting it tumble down across both of their laps. With a press of a button the film had started, and they’d settled in for the night.

Violet knew she should be paying attention to the movie itself, but she couldn’t stop watching her girlfriend. The way she wrinkled her nose in amusement when someone said a funny line. Her voice as she excitedly hummed and sang along to each of the songs. The way a few stray wisps of hair had fallen out from her braid and curled around the corners of her face, framing it beautifully. This woman, this courageous, intelligent, passionate beauty had asked her to move in. Then she’d spent 20 minutes placing the stars in the sky for her. How did she get so lucky?

“Enjoying it so far?” Prisha asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

“Mhm. It’s just as good as you said,”

“I know, right?” Prisha’s eyes softened, deepening with emotion as she took Violet’s hand in hers. “Thank you, for saying yes. I’m so happy I-I can’t even put it into words,”

“Well, that’s a first,”

Prisha stuck her tongue out at Violet, playfully grabbing at her nose before slipping an arm around her waist. She sighed in contentment as she felt Violet’s head come to rest against her shoulder. Nothing further needed to be said. They both knew how the other felt. Their mutual love and admiration formed the foundation of the unspoken promise between them: a promise that what they had was bigger than this moment, bigger than themselves. It was the promise of home.


End file.
